okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Origin Mirror
Origin Mirrors are the save points of Ōkami and Ōkamiden. They also heal Solar Energy and Ink Pots. They are found all over Nippon, sometimes even several in the same place. The first is found in the River of the Heavens. Upon stepping on an origin mirror, the camera will shift to face the mirror from Amaterasu's point of view. From here, saving the game can be done by pressing O (PlayStation 2 version) or Z (Wii version). It is also possible to warp to another location. Ultimate Origin Mirror There are fifteen special Origin Mirrors called Ultimate Origin Mirrors and they allow the use of teleportation by drawing an X shape on them in addition to saving. However, Amaterasu will need to buy the Fog Pot from the Emperor for that to work. Two Ultimate Mirrors are located in rocky areas and consequently require Mist Warp to find. These rocky areas contain rarities such as Stray Beads, clovers, rare treasures, and animals to feed. Ultimate Origin Mirrors are found in the most important places in the game, including towns/villages and fields (see the list below). These mirrors are similar in appearance to other Origin Mirrors however they have a small and intricately designed wooden roof over them. The mirror itself has an X on it. In Ōkamiden, it is still possible to warp using Ultimate Origin Mirrors. However, Chibiterasu must have Kagu's Charm in order for this to work. Moreover, he must also be accompanied by a partner. Interestingly, the game suggests that it is possible to travel through time with Ultimate Origin Mirrors, since Chibiterasu can travel back and forth from the present time and Nippon one hundred years ago via one of these special mirrors. This is not shown in Ōkami, as all the Origin Mirrors Amaterasu discovers in the past are normal Origin Mirrors. However, given the power of the mirrors, it seems entirely possible. List of Ultimate Origin Mirrors *'Kamiki Village:' Between Kushi's brewery and the exit to Shinshu Field. *'Shinshu Field:' Near the Guardian Sapling. *'Agata Forest:' In the cave where Madame Fawn's house is found. *'Taka Pass:' Near the entrance to Agata forest, opposite the Merchant. *'Kusa Village:' At the entrance to Taka Pass, near the Merchant. *'Sasa Sanctuary:' Near the entrance to the inn. *'City Checkpoint:' On the east side of the bridge, near the entrance to Taka Pass. *'South Ryoshima Coast:' Near the entrance to the City Checkpoint. *'North Ryoshima Coast:' On the left hand side of the river. Another one is found in a rocky area; use Mist Warp to reach it. *'Dragon Palace:' Near the entrance. *'Kamui:'In an alcove near the entrance to Shinshu Field. *'Wep'keer:' Near the entrance from Kamui. *'Kamui (Ezofuji):' This one can only be accessed via Mist Warp. *'Inner Yoshpet:' Near the Spirit Gate. Mirror-like objects There are two other types of objects within Ōkami with similar properties to the Origin Mirrors. "Golden Gate" checkpoints often appear before encountering bosses or other dangerous situations. By walking through them, Amaterasu's memories are stored and she can recover them if she die. While they allow her to restart at that point if she runs out of both Solar Energy and Astral Pouches and die, they do not create a save file and thus she must save at an Origin Mirror before exiting. A few areas of the game have small swirling pools that vaguely resemble Mermaid springs or Waterspout geyser sources. They do not respond to either of those access techniques, but they do have healing powers when entered. Gallery origin_mirrorCONCEPT.jpg|Concept designs for the Origin Mirror. Trivia *Interestingly, despite Sei'an City being one of the most important places in Ōkami, the city does not have an Ultimate Origin Mirror, although it is still possible to warp there via a Mermaid Spring in the Aristocratic Quarter. **In Ōkamiden, the regular Origin Mirrors were replaced with Ultimate Mirrors, making it possible to warp to both quarters. *In Ōkamiden, there are also Ultimate Origin Mirrors at Kamiki Village and Shinshu Field in the past, so Chibiterasu can warp through time. *Queen Himiko's burning sphere of her headdress resembles the sun motif of the Origin Mirror. Category:Gameplay